


Dwa ciała, jedna dusza

by Ariadna_Gryf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Od nienawiści do miłości w prawie-że-jeden-dzień, Parody, Romance, Smok i Diabeł przyjaciele od lat, True Love, autorka świetnie się bawiła przy pisaniu, generalnie to fluff, graficzne opisy erotyki, głębokie uczucia, głębokie wyznania, kilka przekleństw, parodia dramione, parodia samoświadoma, piękna miłość, piękna ona, piękny on
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadna_Gryf/pseuds/Ariadna_Gryf
Summary: Lekka parodia motywów i tropów najczęściej pojawiających się w dramione.Hogwart dostaje dofinansowanie z Unii Magoeuropejskiej na odbudowę zamku, wskutek czego Hermiona musi dzielić sypialnię z Draconem Malfoyem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ten tekst został napisany jako zeszłoroczny primaaprilisowy rozdział do mojego wieloodcinkowego dramione. Jako że to głównie lekka parodia często przewijających się na blogach motywów typowych dla dramione, znajomość mojego fika nie jest potrzebna do zrozumienia tego tekstu. Wystarczy wiedzieć, że Draco i Hermiona nauczają w Hogwarcie, a na czarnym rynku pojawiła się Senna Wróżka — groźny jedynie dla czarodziejów narkotyk.

— Panie Malfoy! Dobrze, że pana widzę.

Draco zatrzymał się w półkroku, obserwując zmierzającą w jego stronę McGonagall.

— Właśnie pana szukałam — dodała, gdy tylko się z nim zrównała. — Mam dla pana przykrą wiadomość. — Wyraźnie posmutniała, kiwając wolno głową.

Draco zerknął na nią z niepokojem. Chyba nie chciała go wyrzucić? W myślach zrobił szybki rachunek sumienia. No dobra, znowu znęcał się nad Chadwick, ale to tylko dlatego, że smarkula była przemądrzałą kujonicą; przemądrzałe kujonice można dręczyć, to zasada stara jak świat. Co jeszcze? A, jednego pierwszoroczniaka próbował utopić w jeziorze, ale wyglądało to na czysty przypadek, więc dyrektorka nie powinna się czepiać. Ostatnio w ramach szlabanu wykorzystał też jednego czwartoklasistę do sprawdzania klasówek jego kolegów, ale chłopiec jąkał się i płakał jak baba, gdy Draco zaczął go poniżać, więc raczej się nie wygadał. Słowem, Draco był czysty jak łza.

Więc może chodziło o jego studia?

— Tak? — spytał łamiącym się głosem. Szybko odchrząknął po męsku.

— Nie wiem, czy pan wie, ale Hogwart dostał dofinansowanie z Unii Magoeuropejskiej na odbudowę zamku — wyjawiła McGonagall, wciąż z tym ponurym, pomarszczonym obliczem.

— No więc… to raczej dobrze, prawda? — zaryzykował, widząc, jak McGonagall spogląda na niego znad okularów.

— Tak, ale Unia postawiła nam jeden warunek. Renowacja przynajmniej części zamku musi rozpocząć się najpóźniej jutro z samego rana. Dlatego od dzisiejszego wieczora będzie pan mieszkał z panną Granger.

— Słucham? — Draco był tak zszokowany, że nawet zapomniał się zezłościć.

— Niestety, ale część zamku, w której znajduje się pański pokój od jutra będzie w remoncie. Pracownicy budowlani już rozstawiają sprzęt.

— Co z wolnymi komnatami w innych częściach zamku? Przecież mamy tego setki!

— Wszystkie wolne klasy i komnaty są już pozajmowane. Z użytku zostały wyłączone całe lochy, więc musieliśmy gdzieś ulokować uczniów Slytherinu. — McGonagall bezradnie rozłożyła ręce.

— Żaden problem — zauważył trzeźwo Draco — stworzę sobie nowy pokój. Albo powiększę jakąś klasę i wyczaruję w niej ściany…

Draco nie zdążył skończyć, bo McGonagall mu przerwała:

— Niestety, ale podczas remontów nie można używać żadnej magii konstrukcyjnej, bo to mogło by się dla nas wszystkich skończyć bardzo nieszczęśliwie. Podczas przebudowy magia Hogwartu zostanie odkryta i bardzo podatna na wszelkie wibracje. Dlatego na pewno pan rozumie, że nie mogę zaproponować panu wyczarowania pokoju, ścian, dodatkowego łóżka, materaca czy chociaż śpiwora. Wszystkie zaklęcia tego typu mogłyby zachwiać równowagą Pola Magicznej Konstrukcji, a jak pan zapewne pamięta, zachwianie równowagi takiego pola grozi implozją.

— No dobrze — powiedział wolno Draco, czując jak mózg paruje mu od intensywnego myślenia. — Ale dlaczego Granger? Nie mogę mieszkać z kimś innym?

— Niestety, ale tylko ona i profesor Flitwick dysponują pasującą z pana czakrą. Nie możemy umieścić pana z osobą o zupełnie innej czakrze, bo to z kolei groziłoby eksplozją.

— Och, logiczne — zgodził się.

— Naprawdę? — McGonagall odchrząknęła niezręcznie. — To znaczy, oczywiście, że brzmi logicznie. U profesora Flitwicka nie ma jednak miejsca, dlatego zdecydowałam się na umieszczenie pana w jednym pokoju z panną Granger.

— Zaraz, zaraz — zaoponował gwałtownie Draco, czując, że coś tu nie gra. — Przecież profesor Flitwick od kilku tygodni jest zapalonym ascetą! Śpi na podłodze, a w swoim pokoju ma same gołe ściany!

— Tak, ale przez pokój przechodzi silne pole magiczne. Gdyby dwie osoby z tą samą czakrą przebywały w takim polu zbyt długo, obie zachorowałyby na straszliwą nieuleczalną magiczną chorobę.

_Flitwick i tak jest już starym grzybem, ale ja jestem zbyt młody i zbyt piękny, by umierać!_ , pomyślał ze strachem.

— Ma pani całkowitą rację. Nie będę podejmował takiego ryzyka.

 

✾✿❀❁❂

 

— A więc jesteś, Malfoy — powiedziała Granger, gdy tylko Draco zjawił się w jej komnatach z sześcioma walizkami wypełnionymi rzeczami pierwszej potrzeby (i tylko jedna z nich zawierała wyłącznie prezerwatywy — „Super cienkie dla poczucia większej bliskości!”, „Maksymalna przyjemność dla niej i dla niego!”, „Dające prawdziwie naturalne doznania”).

— Gdzie jest mój pokój, Granger? — zapytał wyniośle.

Granger spojrzała na niego jak na idiotę.

— Nie ma czegoś takiego jak twój pokój, Malfoy. Mam tylko sypialnię, łazienkę i gabinet. Więc wybieraj: wolisz spać w moim śpiworze czy na podłodze w gabinecie?

— Chyba oszalałaś — odpowiedział na to Draco, zamaszyście otwierając drzwi do sypialni. — Biorę twoje łóżko. — I rzucił na nie swoje walizki.

Granger weszła do sypialni za nim. Zatrzymała się przed Draconem z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersiach.

— Nie ma mowy. Łóżko jest moje i ja będę na nim spać.

Draco uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

— Wiesz, to dużo łóżko. Zmieścimy się na nim oboje — zamruczał, jego zdaniem, niskim, seksownym głosem.

— Nie ma mowy! Nie będę spała w jednym łóżku z _tobą_! — Granger niemal opluła się z gniewu, a jej oczy ciskały  błyskawice.

W sumie to była całkiem ładna, kiedy się tak złościła. W ogóle wyglądała jakoś podejrzanie ładnie. Draco dopiero teraz zauważył, że Granger była _odwalona_. Miała na sobie obcisłą czerwoną sukienkę bez pleców i z głębokim dekoltem z przodu, który odkrywał część jej ponętnych piersi. Do tego założyła złote szpilki wiązane nad kostką i złotą, skromną biżuterię. W gładkie, miękkie loki wpięła kilka mieniących się złocistym blaskiem spinek, które — kiedy Granger poruszała głową — dawały złudne wrażenie iskierek ognia.

Była tak piękna, że Draconowi zaparło dech w piersiach. Dopiero po chwili zdołał się opanować i powiedzieć:

— Granger, czemu się tak odwaliłaś?

Granger przewróciła oczami i podeszła do lustra, by poprawić lekki, zmysłowy makijaż.

— To z okazji balu — powiedziała tonem oczywistej oczywistości.

— Jakiego balu? — Draco zmarszczył blade, arystokratyczne czoło.

— Żartujesz, prawda? — Granger zerknęła na niego przelotnie znad pudernicy, nie kryjąc niedowierzania. — Dzisiaj jest bal z okazji trzysta sześćdziesiątej ósmej rocznicy śmierci wnuczki kuzyna stryjecznej ciotki przyrodniej siostry Merlina! Jak możesz o tym nie wiedzieć?

— Czekaj, czekaj, chyba się zgubiłem. Wnuczki kuzyna kogo?

Granger westchnęła, cmoknąwszy w stronę lustra.

— Wnuczki kuzyna stryjecznej ciotki przyrodniej siostry Merlina, Malfoy. Czy jestem jedyną kompetentną osobą w tym zamku? Nikt oprócz mnie nie przeczytał „Fascynujących historii najświetniejszych magicznych dynastii wszech czasów”? — Granger zatrzasnęła pudernicę i zmierzyła go oceniającym spojrzeniem od góry do dołu. — Lepiej zacznij się szykować, bo bal rozpoczyna się za piętnaście minut. Obecność obowiązkowa.

I wyszła, zostawiając Dracona samego. Draco wziął szybki prysznic, a potem wskoczył w dopasowaną, drogą szatę od samego Mag Armaniego. Czarodziejska szata wyjściowa przypominała wyglądem strój męski noszony przez arystokratów w dziewiętnastym wieku. Draco miał na sobie obcisłe, jasne pantalony, do których założył wysokie buty. Mocno wycięty z przodu czarny, dwurzędowy frak ukazywał kawałek kamizelki przeszywanej srebrnymi nićmi. Sam frak z kolei charakteryzował się mocno wyciętymi połami z przodu oraz rozciętymi na środku i wydłużonymi do kolan z tyłu. Do wysokiego kołnierza Draco dopasował butelkowozieloną chustę, która świetnie imitowała krawat. Cały ten strój był niezwykle obcisły i wcięty w pasie, wąski w ramionach i ogólnie prezentował się bardzo przyjemnie dla przeciętnego kobiecego oka i to wcale nie tylko dlatego, że większość współczesnych czarodziejek kojarzyła go z panem Darcym.

Draco wygładził rękawy, poprawił wysoko postawiony kołnierz i zacmokał z zadowoleniem. Ależ był z niego seksowny tygrys!

Kiedy udał się do Wielkiej Sali, wszyscy już na niego czekali. Tłum wystrojonych czarownic i czarodziejów szeptał niecierpliwie, oczekując jego przybycia, bowiem, gdy tylko Draco przekroczył próg, dobiegła do niego zdenerwowana McGonagall. Złapała go za łokieć i pociągnęła za sobą.

— Panie Malfoy! — syknęła ze złością, ciągnąc go w stronę pustego jeszcze parkietu. — Wszyscy na pana czekają!

— Na mnie? — zdziwił się w pierwszej chwili Draco. W kolejnej przestał się dziwić, bo w końcu był tak seksowny, inteligentny i cudowny, że nic dziwnego, że żadna impreza nie mogła się bez niego odbyć.

— Musisz zatańczyć z panną Granger, żeby otworzyć bal.

— Ja… Co? — Dopiero teraz zauważył stojącą na parkiecie Granger, która spoglądała na nich wyczekująco.

— Jest tradycją, że co dziewięćdziesiąt dwa lata bal z okazji rocznicy śmierci wnuczki kuzyna stryjecznej ciotki przyrodniej siostry Merlina jest otwierany przez wspólny taniec absolwentów Slytherinu i Gryffindoru po to, aby pokazać, że nie istnieją żadne międzydomowe podziały i że pokój i zgoda jest ponad nienawiścią.

— Hę? — Tyle zdołał z siebie wykrztusić, zanim McGonagall popchnęła go w stronę Granger i zostawiła na jej pastwę.

Granger zerknęła na niego z dołu, wyłamując sobie palce. Była w tym geście bardzo słodka, jak zauważył — wbrew sobie — Draco. Zabrzmiała muzyka, więc niewiele myśląc, wyciągnął rękę, położył ją na wąskiej talii Granger i przyciągnął dziewczynę bliżej siebie. Palce drugiej dłoni wplótł między jej: ciepłe i szczupłe. Granger wpatrywała się w niego bursztynowymi tęczówkami w lekkim osłupieniu. Draco przełknął ślinę, próbując wyrzucić z głowy wizję ich dwójki tarzającej się w pościeli, po czym licząc takt muzyki, zaczął tańczyć. Wirował razem z Granger po całym parkiecie, muskając opuszkami palców gładką, nagą skórę jej pleców. Granger oddychała w jego szyję, a złote spinki w jej włosach lśniły rdzawą czerwienią wśród jasnych płomyków lewitujących między nimi świec.

— Zaraz będzie zmiana metrum — ostrzegł ją szeptem; jego oddech ogrzał jej ucho. Draco znał się bowiem na muzyce klasycznej, gdyż od dzieciństwa pobierał lekcje tańca, gry na skrzypcach, szermierki, jazdy konnej, haftowania i malarstwa.

Po chwili tempo zmieniło się na wolniejsze, a Granger przylgnęła do niego tak silnie, że między nimi nie zostało chociażby tyle miejsca, by wetknąć tam szpilkę. Jej ręce oplotły jego kark, gdy on złączył dłonie na dolnym odcinku jej pleców. Granger pachniała tak uroczo i dziewczęco, jakimiś kwiatkami czy czymś takim. I Draco miał ochotę zanurzyć twarz w tych miękkich lokach. Pochylił się nad nią, muskając nosem linię jej czoła. Granger zadrżała w jego ramionach.

_A w dupie z tym wszystkim_ , postanowił romantycznie Draco. _Pocałuję ją_.

Ale zanim zdążył wcielić swoje plany w życie, utwór się skończył, muzycy zaczęli grać kolejną piosenkę, a goście tłumnie wylegli na parkiet i poczęli koło nich rytmicznie podrygiwać. Granger otrzeźwiała — zdjęła ręce z jego karku i utkwiła w nim spojrzenie wielkich, czekoladowych oczu.

— Malfoy — powiedziała cicho, po czym odchrząknęła i kontynuowała pewniejszym głosem. — Dzięki za taniec.

— Myślałem, że będzie gorzej, ale nie tańczysz tak źle — odparł, patrząc na nią wyniośle. Było to grube niedopowiedzenie. Czuł, że nigdy nie trzymał w objęciach partnerki, która tak dobrze by go rozumiała i która tak świetnie pasowałaby do ruchów jego ciała. Nie był jednak idiotą, by jej o tym mówić.

Granger w odpowiedzi jedynie skinęła mu głową i odeszła, znikając w rozkołysanym od muzyki tłumie. Muzycy zrezygnowali z klasyki i postawili na coś bardziej współczesnego, bo teraz wszyscy skakali jak oszalali i wrzeszczeli: „Kto nie skacze, ten ze śmierciożerców!!!”. Draco tak na wszelki wypadek zaczął wykonywać podskoki razem z innymi. Po kilku minutach udało mu się doskoczyć do wyjścia, ale wtedy w drzwiach pojawiła się McGonagall, która z wrednym uśmieszkiem zatorowała mu drogę ucieczki.

Po kilku godzinach takich pląsów Draco padał z nóg. Właśnie wtedy kątem oka dostrzegł błysk czerwieni przy wyjściu. Spojrzał w tamtym kierunku i zobaczył Granger, która opuszczała salę w towarzystwie Weasleya. To oznaczało jedno. McGonagall zeszła z warty i Draco mógł wreszcie uciec!

 

✾✿❀❁❂

 

Hermiona zerknęła na Rona z niepokojem. Wyglądał jakoś dziwnie. I chyba był nieco pijany — ściskał jej rękę zdecydowanie za mocno i niemal ciągnął ją za sobą. Wreszcie, kiedy przeszli kilka kondygnacji schodów i oddalili się od Wielkiej Sali na wystarczającą odległość, oparł ją o ścianę korytarza, a sam odwrócił się twarzą do niej.

— Ronaldzie, co się dzieje? — spytała słabym głosem.

Ron popatrzył na nią z głodem w oczach.

— Jestem zmęczony — wyznał, charcząc. — Bardzo zmęczony, Hermiono. — Pociągnął za jeden z jej loków i pochylił się nad nią. — Jesteśmy ze sobą pięć długich lat, a ty wciąż… — urwał.

Hermiona próbowała odepchnąć od siebie jego ręce, bo powoli zaczynała ogarniać ją panika, jednak Ron przygwoździł ją do ściany, nie dając jej żadnej drogi ucieczki.

— Przestań… zachowujesz się dziwnie, Ronaldzie.

Ron prychnął.

— Nie, to do tej pory zachowywałem się dziwnie. Teraz wreszcie zachowuję się tak, jak tego chcę.

I pocałował ją. Albo raczej zaczął miażdżyć wargami jej usta. Jego ręce wślizgnęły się pod cienki materiał jej sukienki i Ron zaczął ją bezceremonialnie i po chamsku obmacywać.

— Przestań! — zawołała ze łzami w oczach, gdy chłopak odkleił się od niej tylko po to, by lizać ją po szyi. — To w ogóle bez sensu w kontekście twojej osobowości!

— Przestań się szarpać, szmato — oznajmił zimno Ron. — Po co się tak odstrzeliłaś, jeśli nie chciałaś, żebym cię dzisiejszej nocy pieprzył?

Hermiona nie tylko łkała, teraz płakała w głos.

— Opanuj się! — błagała, wierzgając się pod nim i próbując kopnąć go w krocze. — Przecież to nie w twoim stylu!

— To samo mówiła ta dziwka, Parkinson, zanim ją dzisiaj zerżnąłem — wyznał Ron z lodowatym uśmiechem. — Sama się o to prosiła z tą kusą sukienką. Tak słodko się opierała. Muahahahaha!

Hermionę po prostu zmroziło na te słowa. Przecież to niemożliwe, by Ron, którego znała od jedenastego roku życia i z którym umawiała się przez prawie sześć lat, był takim łajdakiem i gwałcicielem!

— POMOCY! RATUNKU! — Hermiona krzyczała, ile sił w płucach.

— Tu nikt cię nie usłyszy — zachichotał Ron, podwijając jej sukienkę. — To będzie ostry seks…

Wtem oczy Rona nagle wyszły na wierzch, a on sam zaczął się czymś krztusić. Piana ciekła mu z ust. Puścił Hermionę i złapał się za gardło, a po chwili upadł na kamienną posadzkę. Hermiona pisnęła i ujrzała przed sobą Malfoya z wyciągniętą różdżką.

— Czy on…? — spytała łamiącym się głosem.

Malfoy podszedł do Rona i trącił go stopą. Potem spojrzał na nią i pokręcił głową.

— Nic mu nie będzie. Za kilka godzin dojdzie do siebie.

Hermiona dłońmi próbowała wytrzeć łzy z policzków, ale wciąż nie mogła przestać płakać. Malfoy bez słowa zdjął z siebie frak i zarzucił go jej na ramiona, podchodząc przy tym tak blisko, że Hermiona zaczęła oddychać z trudem. Malfoy przeszył ją spojrzeniem stalowoszarych tęczówek.

— Czy on coś ci zrobił? — spytał cicho, a potem położył dłonie na jej biodrach i delikatnie obciągnął jej sukienkę.

Hermiona zadrżała pod wpływem tego dotyku i poczuła, jak coś się jej zawiązuje w podbrzuszu. Nie ufała własnemu głosowi, więc jedynie pokręciła głową.

— Więc dlaczego płaczesz? — zapytał szeptem, pochylając się nad nią tak, by ich twarze znalazły się na tym samym poziomie.

— Bo o-o-on chcia-a-ał mnie-e-e… — urwała, łkając.

Malfoy przymknął oczy i oparł czoło na jej czole. Hermiona zadrżała, ale ze zdziwieniem odkryła, że w przeciwieństwie do Rona bliskość Malfoya nie wywoływała w niej obrzydzenia. Właściwie to miała ochotę wyciągnąć ręce i zanurzyć je w tych jego jasnych, miękkich włosach. Gwałty, nie gwałty, na prawdziwą miłość zawsze była odpowiednia pora.

— Cii… już dobrze. — Malfoy mówił cichym, uspakajającym głosem, który sprawiał, że Hermionie miękły kolana. — Chcesz wrócić do swojego pokoju?

— Tak.

Malfoy mocniej opatulił ją swoim odzieniem, a Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że frak, który jej podarował nie tylko wciąż pozostał rozgrzany od ciepła jego skóry, ale także pachniał nim. Był to szalenie podniecający, męski zapach, od którego kręciło się jej w głowie.

— Chodźmy — powiedział łagodnie, a potem delikatnie objął ją ramieniem i zaczął prowadzić w stronę ich pokoju.

Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, Malfoy poradził jej wzięcie kąpieli, a Hermiona z radością przystała na tę propozycję. Potrzebowała chwili samotności, żeby pomyśleć nad tym wszystkim, czego właśnie doświadczyła. Napuściła do wanny gorącej wody i dodała do niej kilkanaście rodzajów różnego rodzaju aromatycznych olejków i płynów do kąpieli. Zanurzyła się w pianie i westchnęła, rozkoszując się idealną temperaturą wody.

Wyglądało na to, że Ronald okazał się skończonym dupkiem! Jak ona mogła tego przez tyle lat nie zauważyć? Co więcej Hermiona nagle uzmysłowiła sobie, że nigdy nie kochała Rona! W końcu, gdyby go kochała, nie zwlekałaby tak długo i oddałaby mu swoje dziewictwo lata temu. Jednak przez cały ten czas, kiedy chodziła z Ronem, myśl, że mieliby uprawiać seks obrzydzała ją i dlatego nigdy mu się nie oddała. Do tej pory była pewna, że Ron rozumie, iż Hermiona chciała poczekać z tym krokiem, aż będzie gotowa, jednak po dzisiejszym wieczorze, kiedy Ron próbował ją zgwałcić, wiedziała, że się co do niego pomyliła.

Hermiona wyciągnęła w ogromnej wannie nogi i zaczęła szorować gąbką po śliskim, płaskim brzuchu. To przypomniało jej o dziwnym sensacjach, jakich dzisiaj doświadczyła, gdy Malfoy ją dotknął. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuła czegoś takiego. Skąd się wzięło to dziwne uczucie i co mogło oznaczać…?

 

✾✿❀❁❂

 

Draco wyciągnął się na łóżku, czekając, aż Granger skończy się kąpać. Sam też chciał wziąć szybki prysznic, bo przez skakanie na balu nieźle się spocił; całe szczęście, że pocił się zapachem piżmu i drzewa sandałowego. W tak zwanym międzyczasie sięgnął po jedną z książek Granger i zaczął ją czytać.

Nagle drzwi od łazienki i skrzypnęły i ukazała się w nich mokra i zaróżowiona od kąpieli Granger, Granger okryta jedynie białym, puchatym ręcznikiem. Draco zaniemówił, śledząc wzrokiem krople wody ściekające jej z włosów i zataczające mokre ścieżki na jej rumianej skórze. W dodatku okrycie Granger było naprawdę krótkie i odsłaniało spory kawałek jej miękkich, apetycznych ud. Draco nabrał ochoty, by zanurzyć między nimi rękę.

_Merlinie, co ta dziewczyna ze mną wyprawia_ , pomyślał na wpół przytomnie.

Granger, jakby nie zdając sobie sprawy z wpływu, jaki wywierała na Dracona, podeszła do łóżka i usiadła obok niego. Sięgnęła po leżącą na poduszce szczotkę i zaczęła nią rozczesywać ciężkie od wody pukle.

— Co czytałeś? — spytała.

Draco potrzebował chwili, żeby zebrać myśli, bo to, jak Granger pachniała po kąpieli, sprawiło, że musiał zacząć wyobrażać sobie nagą McGonagall, by uchronić się przed kompromitującą sytuacją.

— Znalazłem na twojej półce. — Zerknął na okładkę. — „Lew, czarownica i stara szafa” — przeczytał.

— Lubię tę książkę. Przypomina mi dzieciństwo.

— Och — powiedział jedynie, przyglądając się łagodnej linii jej pleców. Jak strasznie chciał przejechać po nich dłonią.

— A ty masz coś, co przypomina ci dzieciństwo? — spytała miękko, spoglądając na niego jakoś tak podejrzanie ciepło.

— Raczej nie — przyznał cierpko, a kiedy zauważył, jak radosne iskierki gasną w jej oczach, dodał prędko: — Moje dzieciństwo nie jest czymś, do czego chciałbym wracać.

— Dlaczego?

Draco położył się na plecach i przymknął oczy.

— Po prostu nie było szczęśliwe.

— Czemu? Przecież jesteś bogatym arystokratą, prawda? Rodzice chyba zawsze dawali ci to, czego chciałeś? — Zgasiła górne światło i zapaliła ciemne lampki przy łóżku.

Draco prychnął i przekręcił się tak, że teraz leżał bokiem na pościeli i opierał głowę na zgiętej w łokciu ręce. Hermiona, wiedziona impulsem, położyła się obok niego i przez chwilę podziwiała piękne, szlachetne rysy jego twarzy, zanim Malfoy otworzył oczy. Jego stalowoszare tęczówki pociemniały w półmroku.

— Mój ojciec był bardzo surowy i wymagający. Nigdy nie był ze mnie zadowolony, a kiedy się złościł, brał swoją wężową laskę i prał mnie do krwi. A jeśli w pobliżu nie było jego laski, chwytał za nogi skrzata i okładał mnie nim po gębie. Czasami, gdy był naprawdę zdesperowany, rzucał we mnie burakami.

— Och! — zawołała Hermiona, poruszona do głębi. — Tak mi przykro!

— Taaak. Kiedyś tak mnie zlał, że przez miesiąc nie mogłem z siebie zmyć tego buraczanego smrodu — powiedział bezbarwnym głosem. — Kiedy byłem dzieckiem, często zapraszał do nas swoich starych znajomych, którzy upijali się i ćwiczyli na mnie Galaretowate Nóżki. Najgorszy jednak i tak był Yaxley, który brał mnie za rękę, prowadził do mojego pokoju i…

— Wykorzystywał cię? — spytała na bezdechu Hermiona.

— Co? Nie! Przebierał się w damskie ciuszki i kazał mi siebie oglądać tańczącego kankana.

— Ale jednak musiało być coś, co nie pozwoliło ci zwariować — zauważyła cicho Hermiona.

Malfoy zmrużył sennie oczy. Wyciągnął dłoń i sięgnął po leżący między nimi na wpół mokry lok Hermiony. Bezwiednie, jakby nie wiedząc, co robił, okręcił go sobie wokół palca.

— Moja matka. Nie potrafiła przeciwstawić się mojemu ojcu, ale… opatrywała moje rany, leczyła eliksirami i zaklęciami. Czytywała bajki na dobranoc i opowiadała legendy. Była jedyną osobą w moim życiu, którą naprawdę kochałem. A teraz… ona nie żyje…

Serce Hermiony drżało z czułości i współczucia nad losem tego biednego chłopaka. Nie do końca zdając sobie z tego sprawę, wyciągnęła ręce i przytuliła do swoich piersi jego głowę w opiekuńczym geście. Palcami głaskała aksamitne, niesamowicie miękkie włosy Malfoya.

Malfoy chyba płakał. Albo po prostu drżał z zimna. Trudno to było powiedzieć.

 

✾✿❀❁❂

 

Następnego dnia obudziło ją łomotanie do drzwi. Hermiona, zawstydzona, porwała się z łóżka, bo jak zdała sobie sprawę, zasnęła w samym ręczniku, który podczas nocnego przewalania po materacu musiał się jej rozwiązać. Z niepokojem zerknęła na Malfoya, ale ten wyglądał na wciąż pogrążonego we śnie. Złapała przewieszony przez drzwiczki szafy szlafrok i narzuciła go na siebie, po czym poszła otworzyć.

To był błąd. Na progu stał Ron.

— Musimy porozmawiać — oznajmił zamiast przywitania.

Próbował wejść do środka, ale Hermiona w porę poszczuła go drzwiami, które zatrzymały się na jego długim nosie.

— Nie chcę cię więcej widzieć, Ronaldzie! Między nami koniec!

— Nie mówisz poważnie! — zezłościł się Ron; niemal zaczął pluć pianą naokoło. — Wpuść mnie do środka albo inaczej sobie porozmawiamy!

— Nie! Zostaw mnie, słyszysz? Zrywam z tobą!

— Nigdy nie pozwolę ci ze mną zerwać! — wrzasnął Ron, niemal kładąc się na drzwiach, które pod tym naporem wreszcie ustąpiły. Ron wtargnął do środka i natychmiast złapał Hermionę za ramiona. — Albo będziesz moja, albo będziesz niczyja! — Oznajmił złowróżbnie, po czym sięgnął po coś za jej plecami.

Kiedy się z powrotem odchylił, Hermiona kątem oka zarejestrowała błysk stali i zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że Ron trzyma w ręku nóż!

— Ta pani chyba jasno powiedziała, że nie chce mieć z tobą nic wspólnego. — Malfoy stał w progu sypialni, leniwie opierając się o framugę. Po nocy włosy sterczały mu na wszystkie strony, co, jak uznała Hermiona (po krótkiej kontemplacji, która w zaistniałych okolicznościach wydala jej się całkowicie odpowiednia), było niesamowicie urocze.

Na jego widok Ron wpadł w prawdziwą furię.

— Ty szmato! Puściłaś się z Malfoyem?! — I zamachnął się, próbując ją uderzyć.

Hermiona skuliła się, oczekując na cios, ale wtedy nie wiadomo skąd pojawił się przed nią Malfoy, który przyjął uderzenie na siebie. Kości zachrzęściły i Malfoy zgiął się w pół z bólu.

— Malfoy! — jęknęła Hermiona.

Pod wpływem krzyku Hermiony Malfoy wyprostował się i rzucił się na Rona z pięściami. Oszalały rudzielec machał nożem na wszystkie strony, ale Malfoy był zwinniejszy i szybszy. Zdołał umknąć tym chaotycznym cięciom i kilkoma sprytnymi uderzeniami zamroczył, a potem pozbawił przytomności dwukrotnie od siebie większego Rona.

Hermiona, łkając, rzuciła się mu na szyję.

— Nic ci nie jest? — spytała po chwili, odrywając się od niego, by ocenić skalę jego obrażeń.

Warga chłopaka była pęknięta i płynęła z niej krew, ale poza tym nie wyglądało na to, by coś mu dolegało. Jego blade policzki lśniły od rumieńców, a oczy błyszczały od buzującej w nim adrenaliny.

— Taaa — mruknął bohatersko. — Nic mi nie jest. Poza złamanym żebrem. — Skrzywił się. — Albo dwoma. Powiedz lepiej, co zrobić z tym durniem. — Wskazał brodą na nieruchome ciało Rona.

— Wszystko mi jedno. On nic już dla mnie nie znaczy — wyznała zapalczywie.

Malfoy uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

— Naprawdę? — Uniósł jedną brew.

Hermiona poczuła, jak robi się jej gorąco. Jego spojrzenie wręcz ją paliło. Gorliwie kiwnęła głową.

 

✾✿❀❁❂

 

Kilka dni po tym incydencie, kiedy Hermiona zaczęła się powoli przyzwyczajać do dzielenia mieszkania z Malfoyem, odwiedziła ją Ginny Weasley.

— Jak mogłaś?! — rzuciła od progi, po czym przemaszerowała przez cały gabinet i oparła się ciężko o biurko. — Jak mogłaś zerwać z Ronem?!

— Ginny, uspokój się…

— Dla ciebie Ginewra, ty szlamo! — uniosła się Ginny, a wściekłość biła jej z oczu. — Przez ciebie Ron zapragnął zostać gejem!

— Co? — Hermiona zamrugała w skrajnym niezrozumieniu.

— Właśnie tak! — Ginny pokiwała głową dla potwierdzenia swoich słów, a jej ogniście rude włosy spłynęły kaskadą na plecy. — Po tym jak ty, pozbawiona serca zimna suka, go rzuciłaś, jego, biednego i czułego romantyka, mój brat się załamał! Stwierdził, że po tym, co mu zrobiłaś, nigdy nie mógłby być szczęśliwy z dziewczyną, dlatego postanowił zostać gejem i… Och! — Ginny rozpłakała się. — Harry kochał się w nim od dawna! Ale kiedy on interesował się tylko dziewczynami, Harry wiedział, że nie ma szans, dlatego zgodził się na ślub ze mną. Warzyliśmy Wielosokowy, a w domu zawsze walały się włosy Rona, więc mogłam udawać, że…. Byliśmy tacy szczęśliwi! Ale kiedy tylko Harry dowiedział się o nowej orientacji seksualnej Rona, wystąpił o rozwód i przeprowadził się do niego! Teraz zamierzają adoptować pieska ze schroniska i walczyć o prawa homoseksualistów!

— Nie miałam pojęcia, że Harry… — zaczęła oszołomiona Hermiona, ale Ginny nie pozwoliła jej skończyć.

— Oczywiście, że o niczym nie wiedziałaś, ty skończona egoistko! Zniszczyłaś moje życie! Przez ciebie zamierzam przyłączyć się do neośmierciożerców! Będę zabijać takie szlamy jak ty!

— Nie uważasz, że to przesada? — odezwała się łagodnie Hermiona.

— Sama jesteś przesada! — odgryzła się Ginny i wymaszerowała z gabinetu. — NIE PISZ DO MNIE WIĘCEJ! Już cię wyrzuciłam z moich znajomych na Różdżkobooku! — krzyknęła jeszcze z korytarza.

 

✾✿❀❁❂

 

Kilka dni później kiedy Draco zszedł do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie, zauważył, że jego zwyczajowe miejsce zajmował nieznany mu jasnooki, bladolicy młodzieniec o ciemnych włosach; sztywnych i błyszczących od brylantyny.

Draco stanął nad nim i chrząknął wyniośle.

— To moje miejsce — oznajmił władczo, bo nigdzie wokół nie widział McGonagall, więc uznał, że nic mu nie groziło za takie zachowanie.

Młodzieniec zerknął na niego tęczówkami tak niebieskimi, że przez chwilę Draco miał mroczki i pajączki przed oczami, jakby za długo patrzył się w światło.

— Smoku! — zawołał uradowany młodzieniec na jego widok, gdy Draco mrugał i tarł powieki, próbując odzyskać ostrość widzenia. — Kopę lat! — I podniósł się, żeby go uściskać.

Trybiki w głowie Dracona obracały się jak szalone. Była tylko jedna osoba, która zwracała się do niego per „Smoku” w siedemdziesięciu trzech procentach fanfików.

— Diabeł? — wymamrotał, przyglądając się młodzieńcowi z niedowierzaniem.

Młodzieniec wstał i Draco zauważył, że ten ubrany był w czarne, obcisłe rurki, koszulkę z siateczki z głębokim dekoltem w serek, skórzaną ramoneskę z ćwiekami i nabijaną kolcami obrożę.

— Pewnie, że ja! — zawołał wspomniany Diabeł, prezentując Draconowi komplet śnieżnobiałych zębów. Świeżo wstawione licówki.

— To naprawdę ty, Zabini? Nie wiem, jak to powiedzieć, ale trochę się zmieniłeś. Wcześniej byłeś… no wiesz, jakby bardziej _czarny_.

— Okazało się, że laski nie lubią Murzynów. — Diabeł wzruszył ramionami. — Mówię ci, stary, współczesna transmutacja działa cuda. No i trzy tygodnie kąpania się w wybielaczu i mam skórę jaśniejszą o dziesięć odcieni! Normalnie dałbym ci namiar na sowę doktora True Face’a, ale ty jesteś tak idealny, że nie potrzebujesz żadnych poprawek.

— Jasna sprawa. — Draco dumnie wypiął pierś. — Ale zaraz, co ty tu tak właściwie robisz?

— Slughorn fiknął wczoraj w nocy i McGonagall zaproponowała mi jego fuchę. Pomyślałem, co mi szkodzi, w końcu w Hogwarcie jest tyle dobrze rozwiniętych uczennic, które potrzebują prywatnych korepetycji w moich jeszcze bardziej prywatnych komnatach.

— Ale zaraz — zaczął Draco ze zmarszczonym czołem — czy ty nie oblałeś owutemów z eliksirów?

Zabini jedynie machnął ręką.

— Daj spokój, nikogo nie interesują moje kompetencje, teraz, kiedy jestem biały i zniewalająco przystojny.

Draco kiwnął w pełnym zrozumieniu głową. W końcu jego też zatrudniali tylko ze względu na przystojną buźkę.

— A wiesz co jest w tym wszystkim najlepsze? — spytał ze zbereźnym uśmiechem Zabini. Gdy Draco uniósł wyczekująco brwi, wyjaśnił: — Zmiana koloru skóry nie łączy się ze zmianą gabarytów. A więc pewne części mojego ciała, które z reguły są bardziej okazałe dla mojej rasy, są wciąż tego samego rozmiaru.

Draco zarumienił się odrobinę.

 

✾✿❀❁❂

 

_To niemożliwe_ , myślała dzień później Hermiona, siedząc przy stole i słuchając przemowy McGonagall.

— Ogłaszam Dzień Noszenia Spódnicy — powtórzyła spokojnie McGonagall, gdy gwar nieco ucichł. — Wszystkie kobiety od trzynastego roku życia wzwyż mają dzisiaj nosić spódnicę sięgającą nie dłużej niż do linii kolan. Dzień ten ustanawiam po to, by zwiększyć w was świadomość dumy z bycia kobietą.

— Ale pani dyrektor — zaczęła ostrożnie Hermiona — jak noszenie spódnicy miałoby pomóc w zwiększeniu tejże świadomości? Czy nie lepiej byłoby zorganizować konkurs wiedzy o Emmeline Pankhurst? Albo przedstawienie teatralne o historii feminizmu? Albo prelekcję o największych osiągnięciach kobiet w dziedzinie nauki?

— Nie — odparła krótko McGonagall, gromiąc swoją byłą uczennicę spojrzeniem. — Dzień Noszenia Spódnicy jest o wiele lepszym i ambitniejszym pomysłem, który ma za zadanie pokazać w praktyce, jak dobrze jest być kobietą.

— Nie bardzo rozumiem… — zaczęła Hermiona, ale McGonagall natychmiast jej przerwała.

— Zwłaszcza że kobiety od szesnastego roku życia w górę mają także obowiązek założenia do spódnicy butów na wysokim obcasie!

— Słucham?

— A więc postanowione. Dziewczęta, biegnijcie do swoich dormitoriów, aby zdążyć zmienić swoje odzienie przed rozpoczęciem zajęć. A, i jeszcze jedno, dzisiejszego dnia nie musicie zakładać na wierzch mundurka!

W Wielkiej Sali powstał gwar, gdy przerażone uczennice poderwały się ze swoich miejsc i w biegu udały się w stronę dormitoriów. Hermiona śledziła całe to zamieszanie z niepokojącym uczuciem nieprawidłowości.

— Panno Granger — zwróciła się do niej dyrektorka, gdy Wielka Sala niemal opustoszała. — Po tym, jak się przebierzesz, udaj się do biblioteki. Panna Pince zgłosiła, że potrzebuje dzisiaj pomocy.

Piętnaście minut później Hermiona stała na drabinie w bibliotece, próbując sięgnąć książkę z najwyższej półki. Dziwnym trafem wszystkie wolumina, których potrzebowała bibliotekarka, znajdowały się w trudno dostępnych miejscach, zwykle dużo powyżej zasięgu jej ramion. Hermiona nie mogła użyć żadnego zaklęcia, aby sobie pomoc, gdyż panna Pince surowo jej tego zabroniła, mówiąc, że czary źle wpływają na książki.

— Niezłe majtki, Granger.

Wszędzie rozpoznałaby Ten Głos.

Hermiona podskoczyła na drabinie, a książka wyleciała jej z dłoni. Rozpaczliwie zamachała rękami, ale zanim zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić, zachwiała się i poleciała w dół. Wylądowała prosto w ramionach Malfoya. Przywarła do klatki piersiowej chłopaka i spojrzała na niego z przestrachem. Lodowoszare oczy Malfoya wydawały się, jak zwykle, skute lodem i obleczone mgłą mrocznej tajemnicy.

— Jeśli szukałaś pretekstu, żeby mnie podotykać, wystarczyło powiedzieć — powiedział z zarozumiałym uśmieszkiem.

— Spadaj, Malfoy! — zakrzyknęła Hermiona, próbując mu się wyrwać, ale Malfoy docisnął ja mocniej do swojego twardego ciała. Hermiona wbrew sobie zauważyła, że podoba jej się to, jak malutka i krucha czuje się w jego silnych, męskich ramionach. — Gdyby nie twój seksistowski komentarz, nigdy bym nie spadła!

— Gdybyś nie świeciła mi przed oczami majtkami, nigdy bym go nie wygłosił.

— Dżentelmen nigdy by nie spojrzał!

Malfoy prychnął i nachylił się nad nią tak, że ich nosy niemal się ze sobą zetknęły.

— Dżentelmen po prostu by się nie przyznał. A ja, cóż, ja nie jestem dżentelmenem. — Mówiąc to, przygryzł płatek jej ucha. — Więc długo patrzyłem, zanim się odezwałem.

Hermiona podskoczyła z zaskoczenia i wreszcie udało jej się wyrwać z jego uścisku. Klapnęła nieporadnie na podłogę, skąd szybko wstała i zaczęła otrzepywać spódnicę.

— Co ty tutaj robisz swoją drogą? — Spojrzała na niego nieufnie.

— McGonagall powiedziała mi, że Pince potrzebuje mojej pomocy w bibliotece.

_Ojej, jaki zupełnie niepodejrzany zbieg okoliczności!_ , pomyślała szczerze Hermiona.

— W takim razie możesz mi pomóc z tymi książkami. — Wcisnęła mu w ręce listę, którą dostała od Pince. — Nie mam ochoty wchodzić więcej na tę drabinę.

— Nie pomyliłaś mnie przypadkiem z kimś? — spytał niewinnym tonem Malfoy. — Na przykład ze skrzatem? Nie jestem chłopcem na twoje posyłki, Granger, i nie zamierzam odwalać za ciebie roboty. Więc wskakuj na drabinę, a ja sobie popatrzę z dołu.

Hermionie aż zabrakło słów na taką bezczelność z jego strony. A pomyśleć, że jeszcze niedawno dzielili razem wzruszający moment w jej sypialni, kiedy obnażony uczuciowo Malfoy opowiadał jej o swoim smutnym dzieciństwie.

— Udław się śliną, Malfoy! — warknęła Hermiona, wyrywając mu listę z ręki.

— Pod warunkiem, że twoją — dodał Malfoy, gdy Hermiona zaczęła się wspinać po drabinie. — Bądź tak miła i podnieś tę nogę nieco wyżej — poinstruował ją.

Hermiona, czerwona ze złości, zacisnęła mocno zęby. Zapowiadał się ciężki dzień.

 

✾✿❀❁❂

 

Draco spędził naprawdę przyjemny dzień w bibliotece, gapiąc się na majtki Granger. W końcu jednak zgłodniał, zostawił Granger z książkami i udał się do Wielkiej Sali na obiad. Przy stole nauczycielskim wypatrzył Zabiniego, jak zwykle otoczonego wianuszkiem chichoczących i wdzięczących się do niego uczennic. Natychmiast podążył w jego kierunku, bo przypomniał sobie, że przecież odkąd pamiętał byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi na śmierć i życie. Dziwne, jak ostatnio mógł o tym zapomnieć i myśleć, że w szkole wiecznie włóczył się z tymi półgłówkami: Crabbe’em i Goyle’em.

— Siemasz, Smoku! — zawołał na jego widok Zabini, gestem odprawiając napalone uczennice.

Draco usiadł obok niego i nałożył sobie na talerz kilka wykwintnych dań, które były jeszcze wykwintniejsze, gdy Draco wymawiał ich nazwy po francusku.

— Widzę, że nie próżnujesz — odezwał się Draco, nalewając sobie Chateau d'Yquem do kieliszka.

— Pewnie. Z tym nowym kolorem skóry mogę mieć każdą dziewczynę, jaką zechcę.

— A chcesz się założyć, Diable?

Zabini roześmiał się, bawiąc się serwetką.

— A o co?

— O dziesięć galeonów — mruknął Draco z braku lepszego pomysłu.

— Dobra, przyjmuję zakład. To kogo mam poderwać? McGonagall?

— Co? Weź! Fuj! — Draco wzdrygnął się z obrzydzeniem, podczas gdy Zabini obojętnie wzruszył ramionami.

— Nigdy nie wiesz, jaki kwiat kryje się w dojrzałej kobiecie — stwierdził ze znawstwem Zabini.

— Wolę, żeby żaden z nas tego nie sprawdzał. Masz poderwać tę małą Weasley. Słyszałem, że Potter właśnie ją zostawił dla jej brata.

— Tę rudą wiewióreczkę? Łatwizna. Nie minie tydzień, a uczynię ją moją.

 

✾✿❀❁❂

 

Hermiona leżała wieczorem w łóżku i czytała książkę. Z łazienki obok dochodził szum wody i na myśl o tym, że tuż za ścianą znajduje się nagi i mokry Malfoy, Hermiona czuła się dziwnie. Nie mogła skupić się na tekście i co chwilę uciekała wzrokiem w stronę zamkniętych solidnych i mahoniowych drzwi.

_Nic się nie stanie, jeśli tylko zerknę. W końcu już go widziałam w półnegliżu._

Hermiona odłożyła książkę i stąpając na paluszkach, podeszła do drzwi i przystawiła do nich ucho. Szum wody nie ustawał, więc Hermiona weszła do łazienki. W środku wszystko ginęło w gęstej, mlecznobiałej parze i jedyne, co dziewczyna mogła dostrzec, to miękkie kształty mebli. Kiedy zbliżyła się do prysznica, dojrzała wyraźniej zarys postaci Malfoya. Jednak cienie i niewyraźna sylwetka to wciąż było za mało dla rozpalonej Gryfonki. Wtem drzwi do kabiny prysznicowej rozsunęły się i stanął w nich nagi Malfoy. Zaplótł ramiona na szerokiej piersi i zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy. Hermiona przełknęła głośno ślinę, starając się nie patrzeć na krople wody spływające w dół jego umięśnionego brzucha.

— Dobrze się bawisz? — spytał, opierając się ramieniem o ściankę kabiny.

— Szukałam… eee… mojej książki. Nie widziałeś jej? — wydukała Hermiona, całą siłą woli powstrzymując się, by nie zauważać niczego, co znajdowało się poniżej jego pasa.

— Twojej książki? — powtórzył Malfoy, unosząc brwi. — Co twoja książka robiłaby w łazience?

— Czytałam ją, kiedy wcześniej brałam kąpiel. Pomyślałam, ze może ją tu zostawiłam…

— Brałaś kąpiel w wannie i zostawiłaś książkę koło prysznica?

— Um — mruknęła Hermiona.

W tym czasie Malfoy opuścił kabinę prysznicową i bez skrępowania zaczął wycierać się ręcznikiem. Mokre włosy przylepiły mu się do czoła i karku, a potem stanęły dęba, gdy chłopak przeciągnął po nich dłonią.

— Słuchaj, jeśli tak bardzo chciałaś zobaczyć mnie nago, wystarczyło powiedzieć.

— Nie chciałam zobaczyć cię nago! — skłamała Hermiona, a policzki poróżowiały jej ze wstydu.

Malfoy zerknął na nią w lustrze, przed którym stanął, żeby wytrzeć sobie włosy. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się i serce Hermiony drgnęło w jej piersi.

Malfoy obwiązał się ręcznikiem w pasie i odwrócił przodem do Hermiony. Znajdowali się bardzo blisko siebie.

— Jesteś całkiem słodka, kiedy się tak rumienisz — powiedział miękkim głosem.

Jeśli wcześniej Hermiona było lekko zarumieniona, tak teraz spaliła najprawdziwszego raka.

— Widzę, że nie ma tu mojej książki, więc sobie pójdę — zaczęła Hermiona, ale wtedy Malfoy złapał ją za rękę i przyciągnął do siebie.

Hermionie nie pozostało nic innego, jak położyć dłonie na jego nagiej klatce piersiowej. Malfoy pochylił się i przejechał nosem po jej szyi.

— Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem cię takiej czerwonej — wyznał cicho Malfoy, kąsając ją w odsłonięte ramię. Zsunął niżej ramiączko jej bluzki i spojrzał prosto w jej rozszerzone z przerażenia i podniecenia czekoladowe oczy. — Dlaczego się tak czerwienisz, hm?

— Ja… — zaczęła Hermiona zachrypniętym głosem, ale nie potrafiła dokończyć zdania. Ona co? W jego obecności wszystkie szare komórki wyparowywały z jej mózgu.

Malfoy uśmiechnął się tak pięknie, że Hermionie zabrakło tchu.

— Tak właśnie myślałem — powiedział i pocałował ją.

Długo i namiętnie, tak, jak może całować jedynie wyborny kochanek. Dłońmi objął jej twarz i gdy jego język błądził po jej ustach, jego palce gładziły jej gładką skórę pod uszami. A potem wilgotny gorący język Malfoya wślizgnął się do środka. Hermiona zadrżała, czując jego dotyk na podniebieniu i wewnętrznych ściankach jamy ustnej. Oplotła go mocniej rękoma, bojąc się, by nie upaść z nadmiaru emocji. Kolana jej się trzęsły i brakowało jej tchu. A Malfoy całował ją i całował, coraz głębiej i bardziej namiętnie, aż Hermiona musiała odchylić nieco głowę. Wreszcie, kiedy myślała, że zemdleje, Malfoy przerwał pocałunek. Potarł nosem o jej nos i cmoknął ją przelotnie w nabrzmiałe i wilgotne wargi.

— Nie mdlej mi tutaj — wyszeptał, czując, jak Hermiona mięknie w jego ramionach.

Jak mogła nie zemdleć po _takim_ pocałunku?

— Och — westchnęła cichutko. I zemdlała.

 

✾✿❀❁❂

 

Draco palił papierosa za papierosem, spoglądając na nieprzytomną Hermionę leżącą na łóżku. Aby ułatwić jej oddychanie, rozpiął dwa guziczki jej lekkiej bluzki na ramiączka, ale czuł, że trzeci byłby już niczym nieusprawiedliwionym przegięciem. Ciekawe, kiedy się obudzi? I czy będzie pamiętała, dlaczego zemdlała?

Draco sam nie wiedział, jak mógł tego wcześniej nie zauważyć, ale teraz, patrząc na rozpostartą między poduszkami dziewczynę, doszło do niego, jak ta strasznie się zmieniła w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat. Zaokrągliła się tu i ówdzie: miała krągłe, apetyczne biodra, wąską talię i biust zacnej wielkości (rozmiar 70D, jak szacował Draco). Do tego dochodziły gęste, miękkie włosy układające się w piękne, filmowe loki, malinowe, kształtne usta i duże, czekoladowe oczy. Śpiąca, rozluźniona twarz Granger była wprost prześliczna i Draco nie mógł przestać się na nią gapić jak jakiś napalony nastolatek.

Granger westchnęła i przekręciła się na łóżku, a rozchełstana bluzka zmieniła swoje położenie i oczom Dracona ukazał się uroczy, różowawy sutek Granger w pełnej krasie. Przez chwilę gapił się na niego bezmyślnie, a potem, zupełnie się nad tym nie zastanawiając, pochylił się nad dziewczyną i trącił go palcem. Sutek odpowiedział natychmiastową twardością i gotowością do ssania. Draco nie potrzebował większej zachęty i wziął go w usta.

Granger jęknęła i gdy Draco oderwał się od jej piersi i zerknął na jej śliczną twarz, z przerażeniem zorientował się po zmarszczkach na jej powiekach, że Granger właśnie się budziła. Złapał za materiał bluzki i próbował zakryć nim jej wdzięki, ale to przyniosło tylko jeszcze gorszy efekt, bo od ssania sutek zrobił się mokry i teraz na ubraniu widniała ciemna plama.

— Co… co ty wyprawiasz? — wymamrotała Granger, mrugając półprzytomnie oczami.

Wyglądała przy tym tak ładnie, że Draco nie potrafił się powstrzymać i ucałował ją w te słodkie, malinowe usteczka. Jedną z dłoni wplótł w jej loki, a drugą gładził ją po aksamitnej skórze brzucha. Hermiona wcale się temu nie opierała, więc Draco, nie przestając jej całować po twarzy, szyi i ramionach, zaczął rozpinać pozostałe guziki jej bluzki. Zanim jednak rozchylił poły materiału, spojrzał na Hermionę.

— Miona — wyszeptał w uniesieniu. — Chcesz…? — Nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że kocha tę dziewczynę i nie chciałby robić niczego wbrew jej woli.

— Tak, ja… ja cię kocham, Draco.

— Och, Miona, ja ciebie też. Kocham cię jak ostatni idiota. — I pocałował ją bardzo namiętnie.

W kilka sekund zdarli z siebie ubrania, ani na chwile nie przestając się całować. Draco oderwał się od niej tylko na moment, żeby popodziwiać jej nagie, bezbronne ciało leżące pod nim i czekające na to, by go w sobie przyjąć. Strasznie go to podnieciło.

— Och, Draco — jęknęła Hermiona, gdy Draco ponownie przyssał się do jej piersi, a dłońmi zaczął masować jej uniesione pośladki. — Och, Draco!

Hermiona drżała, gdy Draco dłonią rozchylił różowe płatki jej wilgotnej kobiecości. Wtuliła się w niego mocniej, jęcząc z rozkoszy. Draco, przeczuwając, że była już na to gotowa, wsunął w nią jeden palec. Niemal natychmiast mięśnie jej wnętrza zaczęły się na nim zaciskać, a ona dyszała ciężko wprost do jego ucha. Draco odsunął się od niej na tyle, by móc spojrzeć na jej zaróżowioną od przeżytego orgazmu twarz i pocałował ją czule w mokre czółko.

 — Najdroższa… — wyszeptał.

— Och, najdroższy — odpowiedziała mu Hermiona.

Draco poczekał chwilę, aż Hermiona dojdzie do siebie, i na nowo zaczął poruszać palcem w jej wnętrzu. Trwało to jednak krótko. Draco bowiem przeczuwał, że sam długo nie pociągnie na tej zabawie. Pragnął w nią wejść i wziąć ją tu i teraz. Naznaczyć jako jego. Uczynić swoją.

Kiedy Hermiona zauważyła, że Draco przymierza się do penetracji, złapała go delikatnie za silne ramiona i powiedziała:

— Draco… muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Ja nigdy… — Zaczerwieniła się jeszcze bardziej.

— Tak? — zachęcił ją Draco. — Ty nigdy co…?

— No więc ja… ja jestem dziewicą.

Draco zamrugał, skonsternowany. Nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw! Hermiona miała w końcu dwadzieścia cztery lata i przez przeszło pięć lat umawiała się z Weasleyem. Co robili przez ten cały czas? Trzymali się za ręce przy zgaszonym świetle?

— Ty nigdy…?

Hermiona pokręciła głową.

— Nawet z Weasleyem?

Znowu zaprzeczenie.

— Dlaczego?

— Ron nie był odpowiedni. Nie czułam z nim… niczego. Nie chciałam oddawać mu mojego dziewictwa. Chciałam zrobić to z kimś naprawdę wyjątkowym.

— I nie masz nic przeciwko mnie? — Serce Dracona zabiło lękliwie. Co jeśli Hermiona nie jest jeszcze gotowa? Czy Draco da radę opanować swoje żądze? Och, będzie musiał, jeśli taka będzie jej wola, ale Salazar mu świadkiem, że to nie będzie proste, nie teraz, kiedy tam w dole był twardy jak głaz.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

— Nie. Chcę się dzisiaj z tobą kochać, Draco.

Draco czuł, że topnieje pod wpływem jej słów i tego, jak na niego patrzyła. Ucałował ją w przymknięte powieki i w czubek figlarnie zadartego noska.

— Będę delikatny — obiecał, a potem napiął się i już po chwili byli jednością.

Hermiona wbiła paznokcie w jego plecy i oplotła go nogami w talii. Draco pocałował ją w ucho, a potem w usta.

— Bolało? — zapytał z tkliwą czułością.

— Tylko trochę — zapewniła go Hermiona. — Możesz już… wiesz… — Zarumieniła się.

Draco zrozumiał ją bez trudu i zaczął się w niej poruszać. Hermiona jęczała, łóżko skrzypiało, a z każdym pchnięciem Dracona doniczka z kwiatkiem przesuwała się coraz bliżej krańca parapetu.

— Och, Draco! — jęczała Hermiona.

— Och, Miona! — wtórował jej Draco.

— Skrzyp, skrzyp — uzupełniało łóżko.

Hermiona zacisnęła dłonie na prześcieradle i osiągnęła spełnienia w tym samym momencie co Draco. Gwiazdy zawirowały jej przed oczami, a w jej piersi trwał prawdziwy pokaz fajerwerków. Draco padł na łóżko obok niej. Oboje drżeli i głośno dyszeli. Doniczka z kwiatkiem chybotała się na brzegu parapetu.

— Mionka — odezwał się po chwili Draco, gdy oboje odzyskali oddechy po tym uniesieniu. — Zapomnieliśmy o zabezpieczeniu. Co jeśli…?

— Nie przejmuj się. — Hermiona uśmiechnęła się diaboliczne, po czym sięgnęła za siebie do szafki nocnej. Wyciągnęła stamtąd małą pękatą buteleczkę. — To eliksir antykoncepcyjny, trzeba go zażyć najpóźniej dwadzieścia cztery godziny po stosunku. Uwarzyłam tak na wszelki wypadek.

— O, ukochana! — Draco podniecił się tak bardzo, że wziął ją ponownie.

Tej nocy kochali się jeszcze piętnaście razy w różnych najdziwniejszych pozycjach, nawet w tych, w których było to fizycznie niemożliwe, ale świetnie wyglądało w opowieściach.

Zajęci sobą, nie zauważyli, że w pewnym momencie drzwi sypialni uchyliły się i zamknęły…

 

✾✿❀❁❂

 

Bura kotka pędziła hogwarckimi korytarzami. Zatrzymała się dopiero przed gabinetem dyrektorki. Tam wreszcie przybrała swoją prawdziwą postać, czyli zmieniła się w starsza, pomarszczoną kobietę w schludnych szatach i w spiczastej tiarze. Profesor McGonagall uśmiechnęła się diaboliczne, ale dopiero kiedy znalazła się w gabinecie, dała upust swojej radości:

— Muahahahaha!

— Minerwo! — przeraził się Albus Dumbledore z portretu. — Cóż to za szatański śmiech?

Wprawne oko natychmiast dostrzegłoby ministerialne rozporządzenie leżące na biurku. Głosiło ono, że na każde półkrwi dziecko urodzone na terenie Hogwartu szkoła dostanie wysokie becikowe, a na każdego kolejnego potomka comiesięczne świadczenia wychowawcze w wysokości pięciuset galeonów.

— Albusie dokonałam tego, czego ty przez tak wiele lat nie byłeś w stanie. Pozyskałam dla szkoły becikowe.

— Na Merlina! — Dumbledore omal nie zachłysnął się cytrynowym dropsem. — Niemożliwe! Przecież próbowałem wszystkiego, by zbliżyć do siebie pannę Granger i profesora Snape’a! Wysyłałem ich na wspólne misje, zarządziłem specjalne prywatne korepetycje w jego komnatach, zmusiłem Knota do wydania tego głupiego prawa małżeńskiego, na tydzień zamknąłem ich w schowku na miotły, dodawałem Amortencji do ich posiłków, zsyłałem na nich erotyczne sny…

— Wszystko to amatorszczyzna, drogi Albusie. — McGonagall wygładziła rękawy szat. — Postawiłeś na złego gracza. Młodość, mój drogi, zawsze wygra z doświadczeniem. No i moje metody były o wiele skuteczniejsze. Na koniec wystarczyło tylko zneutralizować eliksir antykoncepcyjny panny Granger. — McGonagall spojrzała w okno, by popodziwiać piękny, romantyczny zachód słońca. Samotna łza wzruszenia spłynęła po jej starczym policzku. — Mam nadzieję, że to będą bliźniaki.

 

✾✿❀❁❂

 

Po trzech dniach uprawiania namiętnego seksu Hermionie i Draconowi skończyła się karma dla kota i wątpliwej jakości ciasteczka zbożowe, więc musieli opuścić sypialnię Hermiony, by pozyskać coś do jedzenia. Kiedy już najedli się do syta i wracali do pokoju celem wypróbowania seksu na umywalce, natknęli się na Zabiniego.

— I jak idzie ci podrywanie małej Weasley? — zapytał go Draco.

— Jestem już blisko. Okazało się, że Ginny też działa w neośmierciożercach i lubi kochać się w skarpetkach! Wiesz, myślę, że spotkałem moją bratnią duszę.

— Życzę wam szczęścia! — pisnęła Hermiona, puszczając w niepamięć groźby, jakie jeszcze niedawno rzucała pod jej adresem jej była przyjaciółka.

— A swoją drogą słyszeliście o Ronaldzie Weasleyu?

Oboje pokręcili głowami.

— Gdzie wy się podziewaliście przez ostatnie trzy dni?!

— Ekhm — odparł Draco, czerwieniąc się lekko. — Byliśmy zajęci czymś innym. Więc co z tym Weasleyem?

— Okazało się, że to on stał za tą całą sprawą z Senną Wróżką! Wczoraj go zamknęli! Niezłe zaskoczenie, co nie?

Hermiona i Draco wzruszyli ramionami. Ich myśli krążyły teraz wokół zupełnie innych rzeczy.

_Czy truskawki, które zwinąłem w kuchni przydadzą nam się w łóżku?_ , myślał Draco.

_Czy powinnam wzmocnić mięsnie Kugela, by zapewnić mu lepsze doznania?_ , myślała Hermiona.

Jasny promień słońca wpadł przez okno i oświetlił twarz Hermiony, a Draco nagle doznał olśnienia. Przyklęknął przed nią na jedno kolano i chwyciwszy ją za dłoń, spytał z uczuciem:

— Moja kochana Hermiono Granger, czy wyjdziesz za mnie?

— Tak!!! — nie kryła entuzjazmu pani Malfoy in spe.

Draco ucałował każdego palca jej dłoni i dopiero potem podniósł się z klęczek, by złożyć namiętny i mokry pocałunek na jej ustach. Zabini i blisko połowa uczniów Hogwartu, którzy przyglądali się tej scenie, zaczęli klaskać. Na dworze ćwierkały ptaszki i nawet Lord Voldemort spróchniał do reszty, gdy doszła to niego ta radosna wieść.

Wszystko było dobrze. I tylko mięśnie wewnętrzne ud straszliwe ich bolały.

 


End file.
